1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to communication systems and components. More particularly, the invention is directed to configurable platforms for wireless and fiber optic communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless and fiber optic platforms may be configured to meet specific site requirements. However, many conventional platforms are not adapted to be readily configured or modified in the field.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide configurable communication platforms.